Maybeck and the Great Leprechaun Chase
by Catluver3
Summary: This is a KK Holiday story for my contest with KatofFlorida and KingdomKeeperNerdness! Please visit their accounts and check out KK Holiday stories! Then vote for your favorite!
1. Leprechaun?

**This story is for a holiday contest that I'm having with KatofFlorida and KingdomKeeperNerdness. So please check out theirs' and vote for your favorite! The stories are not due until this Fri. so they may not have theirs' up! A little weird at first, but don't worry, it will make sense soon!**

**Maybeck and the Great Leprechaun Chase**

"Haha hee ha!" sung the rainbow.

Maybeck was skipping and frolicking in a beautiful candy meadow. He reached down and picked up a lollipop (piece of grass).

_Mmmm... _he thought. _Tasteless?_

Then... What? Two unicorns holding hands were also strolling in the meadow. But Maybeck didn't mind.

Then came the "Heehee haha!" again. But it didn't seem to be coming from the rainbow. Maybeck jumped up to explore and discovered that he could fly.

He flew around then... "Ow!" he shrieked, landing on his bedroom floor. He'd been dreaming.

"Heehee!" came outside the window.

Maybeck screamed and repeatedly pinched himself in order to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't.

Terrified, he walked to the window and peered out. There stood a man, completely dressed in green, standing outside his window. He looked like a leprechaun. Maybe he was. It was St. Patricks Day after all.

"Where shall me hide me gold?" said the leprechaun in his funny accent.

Maybeck jumped up and down. Finally his chance to strike it rich!

Not wanting to disturb the leprechaun, Maybeck grabbed his coat and quietly tip-toed down the stairs.

He passed the wall clock. It read: 1:30.

Maybeck walked out the door and walked around back to where he had seen the leprechaun. There the little man was, walking down into the woods.

Maybeck texted:

**Mybest- Finn! Dude! Leprechaun alert! **

Then he began to follow the leprechaun.

**(Chapter Break)**

Maybeck wandered around. He was lost. He had been following the leprechaun when suddenly he had just disappeared. Poof!

He passed a bush, a bush, a bush...

_What to do? _he thought. _While lost? Let's play "I spy"! Oh look, there's a bush. I spy with my little eye something green and leafy! Hmm... Could it be a tree? YAY! I'm right. Oh look! There's lots of light! Could that be from the sun? Wait, that's a lot of light for the woods. Unless it isn't... OMG! It's a field!_

"Finally!" he screamed, running out of the field and into the patch of moonlight. **(Which was surprisingly bright?)**

And there he was. The leprechaun. With his pot of gold.

Maybeck screamed loudly. He ran into the field and dove into the pot. "Money, money, money!" he shouted. He picked a coin up. It was plastic. "Huh?" he said, confused.

He looked over at the man, who was grinning. He looked closer. No, it wasn't a man. It was a girl. No, two girls. Charlene and Willa.

They pulled the cloak off.

"What took you so long, Maybeck?"

**Please R&R! And vote for me!**


	2. Update!

**Thank you to all that reviewed! You still can! I don't know if the contest is over, but I'll let you know as soon as I get the results! **


	3. Results

**The****final****results****are****in!****Drum****roll!****BTW,****if****you****don****'****t****know,****my****new****name****is****Cupcake****or****Vanilla****Cupcake****with****Strawberry****Frosting****and****Sprinkles!****Also,****I**have **in****fact****kidnapped****Amanda****(from****Kingdom****Keepers)****and****Fliffles****(from****?)!**

**Fang: My name is Fang! Not Fliffles!**

**Me: -gasps- From Maximum Ride?**

**Fang: Naw. From My Little Pony.**

**Me: So at the top it should say:**

**Also,****I**have **in****fact****kidnapped****Amanda****(from****Kingdom****Keepers)****and****Fliffles****(from****My****Little****Pony)!**

**Drum Roll please, Fliffles!**

**Fang: -grumbles- I better get paid for this.**

**Me: Amanda! Guitar solo!**

**Amanda: Yes, Master.**

**Fang: Did you brainwash her?**

**Me: Maybe….**

**Results: **

**1st- KingdomKeeperNerdness**

**2nd- KatofFlorida**

**3rd- Me :(**

**You can still review! Or come to the Dark Side! We have cookies….**

**Amanda: It's always cookies….**


End file.
